


С велосипеда не падают

by churchill, risowator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз подозревал, что близнецы хотели позлить Скотта и Айзека, но под раздачу попал он сам.</p><p>Написано на Teen Wolf Reverse-2103 на арт <b>sin_repent </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	С велосипеда не падают

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sin_repent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_repent/gifts).



> бета: **Lisa Hunt**
> 
> art by **sin_repent**
> 
>  

_Это было, когда Дерек учил его ездить на двухколесном велосипеде.  
Стайлз заторопился, оттолкнулся ногами и тут же потерял равновесие. Дерек не дал ему упасть, поймал, выпрямил велосипед обратно.   
\- Стайлз, перестань суетиться.  
\- Я не суечусь, - надулся Стайлз, поставил одну ногу на педаль, оттолкнулся другой, и велосипед повалился вбок. Снова. Дерек поймал их обоих - и Стайлза, и велосипед.   
\- Сразу крути педали, чтобы он ехал, иначе так и будешь падать.  
Стайлз послушно старался выполнить сказанное, но всё равно раз за разом заваливался набок, чувствуя, как твердой рукой его придерживает Дерек, который уже перестал сердиться и продолжал терпеливо подстраховывать._

_В какой-то момент получилось. Стайлз поймал равновесие, радостно завертел педали, старательно удерживая дергающийся в стороны руль, и поехал. Как ему тогда казалось, очень быстро, чувствуя ветер и скорость на лице.  
\- Дерек, смотри, у меня получается! - Стайлз не мог сдержать плещущиеся в нём эмоции и радостно орал во всё горло. Он обернулся, убедиться, что Дерек смотрит, но не справился с рулем, слишком резко дернув его, и свалился вместе с жалобно звякнувшим велосипедом. Ударился ногой и разодрал в кровь колено. Но падение не могло сбить радостно бурлящего в крови ощущения победы.   
Дерек тут же подбежал, помогая подняться. _

_\- Ты видел? Видел? Я ехал! – Стайлз чувствовал, что его распирает от радости.  
\- Видел, - снисходительно усмехнулся Дерек. – У тебя получилось.  
\- Я хочу попробовать еще раз! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул Стайлз.   
\- Пробуй, - великодушно разрешил Дерек.   
С каждым разом получалось всё лучше. Но, после того как Стайлз свалился в третий раз, ободрав второе колено и добавив себе синяков, уже не только на ногах, но и на заднице, Дерек твердо сказал:  
\- На сегодня всё. Идем домой, а то твоя мама больше тебя со мной не отпустит.  
\- Она не узнает. Я ей не скажу, - заверил его Стайлз, всё еще сидя на земле. Он уже не так активно выражал эмоции, но теплое ощущение победы не покидало его. – Мамы сейчас нет дома.  
Дерек рассмеялся.  
\- Конечно же, ты всё от нее скроешь.   
\- Я надену длинные штаны, и она не увидит, - Стайлз очень хотел показать Дереку, какой он уже взрослый и предусмотрительный.  
\- Пошли, покоритель велосипедов, - Дерек протянул руку. – Помогу намазать твои боевые раны чем-нибудь дезинфицирующим.  
\- Дез… чем? – удивился Стайлз, хватаясь за руку Дерека. Он, конечно, был крут сегодня, но отбил себе всё, что можно, и зудящие корочки на коленках обещали беспокойную ночь.  
\- От заразы, чтобы ты не заболел, - пояснил Дерек, выруливая велосипед на дорогу.  
Уже у Стилински дома Дерек усадил Стайлза прямо на кухонный стол, порылся в ящиках, принес бинты, йод. Промыл ссадины теплой водой, потом начал мазать йодом. _

Ощущение дежавю накатило на Стайлза так ярко, что он слегка помотал головой, чтобы вернуть себя в реальность.  
\- Ты в порядке? – поинтересовался Дерек, сидевший перед ним на корточках. Он расширил когтями дыру в штанине над коленкой, дорвав джинсу до швов, и начал смывать запёкшуюся кровь с ноги. 

Близнецы не слишком церемонились – ничего серьезно не повредили, но изрядно изваляли Стайлза на парковке, а под конец протащили по асфальту так, что до дыр протерлись на коленях штаны и красные, похожие на неопрятное сырое мясо, ссадины виднелись из прорех.  
Стайлз подозревал, что близнецы хотели позлить Скотта и Айзека, но под раздачу попал он сам.   
Хорошо, что джип был рядом, и вечно ломающийся брелок с ключами от него остался цел. Стайлз доковылял до машины и забрался внутрь. Надо было заводить и ехать домой или в больницу, но он снова мучительно переживал свою неспособность ответить достойно этим обнаглевшим ублюдкам, которые только делали вид, что им нужно учиться в школе.   
Где-то на полу возле пассажирского сиденья требовательно завибрировал телефон. Стайлз с трудом дотянулся до него. Это явно был уже не первый звонок.  
\- Ты где? – в голосе Скотта звучала тревога.   
\- Я цел, - ответил Стайлз, стараясь глубоко дышать, чтобы успокоить слишком сильно бьющееся сердце. Не хватало только панической атаки. – Ободрался немного, поеду домой.   
\- Сейчас приеду к тебе, - обеспокоенно сказал Скотт. Всё-таки Стайлзу не удалось скрыть от него свое состояние.  
\- Не надо, - поморщился он. – Я в норме.

Когда он подъехал и направился к дому, из темноты опасной тенью выступил Дерек. Стайлз вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
\- А где Скотт?   
Чертовы оборотни. И нервы тоже совсем ни к черту.  
\- Он занят, - коротко ответил Дерек, оглядывая Стайлза с ног до головы.  
Делать вид, что ничего особенного не случилось, было поздно. Стайлз очень устал, ему было больно, и в очередной раз он остро почувствовал себя уязвимым. Именно такая беспомощность перед лицом опасных хищников вернее всего выбивала его из колеи. Он мог бы противопоставить им мозги, но тут это было бесполезно – на силу нужна была большая сила.   
\- Я помогу, - Дерек шагнул в сторону двери дома Стайлза. Тот только вздохнул, не в силах спорить сейчас с альфой, и открыл дверь.

Дерек сразу прошел на кухню, снял куртку. Расчистил свободное пространство на столе, сдвинув в сторону бумаги шерифа, с которыми тот работал накануне. И кивнул Стайлзу на стол:  
\- Садись.  
Стайлз с сомнением оглядел место, которое ему предлагали занять, но возражать не стал – массивная деревянная конструкция должна была выдержать.  
\- Где у вас аптечка?  
\- В шкафу на верхней полке.  
Дерек порылся там, достал коробку, которая в доме Стилински заменяла аптечку, выложил на стол бинты, йод, пластыри. Набрал в миску теплой воды, нашел чистые полотенца, разорвал одно из них на части. Не утруждаясь поиском ножниц, когтями распорол разодранные штанины Стайлза и начал осторожно промывать ссадины. А самого Стайлза накрыло воспоминанием, кажется, уже более чем десятилетней давности – еще с тех пор, когда у них обоих родители были живы, а Дерек еще не превратился в хмурого парня, похожего на наемного убийцу.

Очистив одну из ран от грязи, Дерек начал аккуратно обрабатывать её края йодом. Ссадины щипало и жгло. Хотя это было не так обжигающе, как в момент соприкосновения с асфальтом, Стайлз непроизвольно со свистом втянул воздух. Дерек покачал головой и осторожно подул на кожу. Потом каждый раз после того, как делал следующий мазок коричнево-желтым, снова дул на неё. Стайлз с радостью решил бы, что бредит, если бы отрезвляющая боль не возвращала его в реальность. Смотреть на это не было никаких сил.

_Стайлз шипел и ёрзал.  
\- Сиди спокойно, герой, - ворчал Дерек.  
\- Щиплет же, - возмутился Стайлз. – Мама мне потом дует, чтобы не щипало.  
Дерек тяжело вздохнул, закатил глаза, но, когда обрабатывал очередную ссадину, подул на нее. Потом насмешливо посмотрел на Стайлза.  
\- Так легче?  
\- Да, - смутился Стайлз и тут же сердито вскинулся. – И не смейся надо мной!   
\- Больше не буду, - пообещал Дерек. И вправду дальше каждый раз дул на ранку, после того как мазал ее йодом.  
\- Ты же придешь завтра? – снова заёрзал Стайлз. – И мы снова будем кататься?  
\- Приду. Обязательно приду, - отозвался Дерек._

Стайлз не помнил, пришел ли потом Дерек еще раз. Возможно, что после этого они катались на велосипеде, а, может быть, и нет. События того времени очень быстро начали наползать друг на друга. Мама разболелась совсем. Но Стайлз не мог вспомнить, перестала ли заходить к ним миссис Хейл еще до смерти мамы, или уже после этого очень расстроенный отец сказал, что почти вся семья Хейлов погибла в пожаре.   
Лора почти сразу увезла Дерека в Нью-Йорк, и они со Стайлзом больше так и не увиделись.

А когда встретились снова, то Стайлзу даже в голову не пришло напоминать об их детском знакомстве. И он ни за что не признался бы, что моду на клетчатые рубашки позаимствовал у Дерека тех времен, чтобы быть немного похожим на него. Кумир детства давно перестал носить нелепые рубашки и улыбаться открыто, стал одеваться в кожу и водить дорогую машину. Стайлз чувствовал, что этому Дереку он не нужен. И, сидя сейчас на столе, он ощущал себя всё тем же мальчишкой, не достающим ногами до пола, но пытающимся казаться больше, сильнее, самостоятельнее, желающим впечатлить взрослого друга.

Чтобы не дергаться каждый раз от прикосновений Дерека, Стайлз решил пока перебинтовать пальцы, которые чуть не остались на парковочной решетке, когда один из близнецов любезно предоставил ему пару футов свободного полёта. Как бы Стайлз хотел врезать ему. Он сжал пальцы в кулак, бинт на мизинце пропитался красным.  
\- Эй, - предупреждающе позвал Дерек. Он смотрел исподлобья, давая понять, что прекрасно чувствует настроение. - Дай мне закончить.  
Стайлз расслабил руку. Дождавшись, когда Дерек закрепит последнюю ленту пластыря, спрыгнул на пол. И оказался прижат к столу выпрямившимся в этот момент Дереком. Дереком, который не отстранился ни на приличное расстояние, ни даже на неприличное - он стоял, вжавшись пахом в пах, а Стайлз цеплялся за его футболку, чтобы не упасть. В обморок. Слишком близко. Настолько, что почувствовалось дыхание, когда Дерек чуть севшим голосом сказал:   
\- Твоё лицо...  
"Что моё лицо?" - хотел спросить Стайлз, но его язык совсем не слушался.  
\- Тоже надо обработать, - продолжил Дерек, дотронувшись еще влажными пальцами до щеки, про порезы на которой Стайлз забыл, как только убедился, что они не серьезны. 

Но теперь он прочувствовал их все: к лицу прилила кровь, запульсировала в ранках, забилась в висках, оглушая. И Дерек же всё слышал и понимал, но продолжал стоять, прижимать, дышать. Стайлз прошелся ответным взглядом по его лицу и не нашел, как себе отказать. Он потянулся к приоткрытым губам Дерека и, не зажмуриваясь, прикоснулся. Не наклоняя головы, ничего такого, что обычно делают при поцелуях, просто прижался. Почувствовал, что за жесткими губами зубы, что щетина на подбородке колет, что у Дерека острый холодный нос, и ничего такого, что обычно чувствуют при поцелуях. Дерек был как ненастоящий, застыл как мертвый, и Стайлз отпрянул, словно действительно взял в руку мертвого щенка. 

А если это кошмары и Стайлз на самом деле валяется на парковке? Он попытался вырваться, опрокинул миску с мутной водой, толкнул аптечку.  
\- Стайлз! - Дерек сжал его плечи, фиксируя. Распакованный рулон бинта откатился к стене, деля кухню белой полосой на неравные части. - Успокойся.  
"Пожалуйста, пусть сейчас кто-нибудь придет," - взмолился Стайлз, не желая знать, чем закончится сцена его позора.  
\- Если тебе неприятно со мной, я всё же могу вызвать Скотта и Айзека, - Дерек отпустил и отступил на шаг, показывая, что не задерживает, давая возможность сбежать. 

Он что, ничего не заметил? Поцелуя не было?

\- Справлюсь без них, - Стайлз отошел, массируя запястье перебинтованной руки.  
\- Тогда я остаюсь.   
\- Зачем? Они не заявятся в дом шерифа.  
Дерек не ответил. Он собрал обратно аптечку, вытер со стола, выбросил мусор, пока Стайлз медленно наматывал раскатавшийся рулон, затем подошел, отобрал бинт и тоже отправил его в мусорку.  
\- Зачем тебе оставаться? У тебя же есть к... - вместо окончания "к кому идти" Стайлз неопределенно махнул рукой.  
Дерек посмотрел на него странно, даже как-то грустно, и опять ничего не ответил. Чертовы Хейлы. Чертовы оборотни. Все до единого. Телефон заиграл мелодией Скотта. Стайлз пошел на звук.  
\- Ну ладно, может быть, не все, - проворчал он, проводя пальцем по экрану.   
\- Ты как?   
\- Уже в норме, - Стайлз мельком взглянул на Дерека, всё еще стоящего у стола с бумагами, кивнул следовать за собой, не прерывая разговора со Скоттом. Пришлось рассказать про близнецов, уверить, что всё действительно в порядке, и пообещать завтра встретиться пораньше.

*~*~*

\- Надеюсь, ты не голоден, а то папа скоро вернется, не хочу, чтобы он тебя видел.  
\- Не голоден, - Дерек подошел к комоду, в котором когда-то рылся в поисках подходящей футболки.  
\- Они тебе все малы, - напомнил Стайлз. - Ложись так.  
Как "так" Стайлз не уточнил, и Дерек разделся до трусов, сложив одежду на крышку комода.  
\- Душ ты мне не предлагаешь, - скорее констатировал, чем спросил Хейл. Стайлз смутился своего негостеприимства. В другой ситуации - Боже, если вообще возможна другая ситуация! - он бы предложил и поужинать, и посмотреть телевизор, и помыться, даже чистое белье постелил бы. Но объясняться с отцом не очень хотелось. - Могу принести тебе влажное полотенце. Я скоро, - и он выскользнул из комнаты.

Когда Стайлз вернулся, свет в комнате не горел, и ему пришлось на ощупь пробираться к кровати.  
\- Эй, ты с какой стороны? - зачем-то шепотом позвал он.  
\- Я тут, - подал голос Дерек, обозначая свое местоположение.  
Стайлз перебрался через него и устроился на самом краю - и так было неловко. Заснул он довольно быстро: как только здоровая щека ощутила прохладу подушки, Стайлз закрыл глаза и провалился в сон.

Но где-то через час вернулся отец, об этом Стайлза предупредил Дерек, разбудив, когда машина шерифа подъехала к гаражу. Стайлз высунулся из комнаты, старательно пряча оцарапанную часть лица, сонно поприветствовал отца; присутствие еще одного человека от шерифа не скрылось, и Стайлз, смущенно и тихо пробормотав: "Я не один" и "Потом объясню, всё хорошо", закрыл дверь на замок и вернулся в кровать, стараясь не представлять, что о нем теперь думает папа.

*~*~*

Он опять крутил педали, не выруливал и падал, ободранные места болели, и когда он упал в очередной раз, то проснулся и понял, почему ему больно - он таранил коленями простыню и бедро спящего рядом Дерека. Тот лежал, повернувшись на бок, почти обнимая Стайлза. Возможно, так оно и было ночью. А еще, под одним одеялом с ним было жарко, но вылезать не хотелось. Это новое чувство чьего-то успокаивающего присутствия. Успокаивающего ли? Определенно, Стайлз был в большей безопасности, чем когда он один, но это не придавало спокойствия, скорее, напоминало о беспомощности. Но почему тогда не хочется покидать жаркий кокон? 

Стайлз пошевелился и понял, что за время сна его пластыри на коленках жили своей жизнью, склеившись друг с другом или простыней. Отдирать только недавно образовавшуюся корочку не хотелось, поэтому Стайлз осторожно пропустил руку под одеялом, собираясь аккуратно отлепить себя от постели. Невольно упершись лбом в грудь Дерека, он дотянулся до ноющих болячек, на ощупь переклеил пластыри. На обратном пути наткнулся на чужое, мягкое. По телу прокатилась волна, вздыбливая волоски - от руки через спину к бёдрам. Сердце забилось как сумасшедшее. 

Если Дерек вчера не заметил поцелуя, то, может быть, не заметит и этого. Такого Стайлза для него не существует? А, быть может, он всё еще бредит - отключку на стоянке нельзя сбрасывать со счетов.

С бухающим во всем теле сердцем он провел тыльной стороной ладони вверх, обрисовывая контур члена под тканью, слегка надавил костяшками пальцев. Впервые в жизни он дотрагивался до кого-то. В детстве с ровесниками они, дурачась, тискали и щипали друг друга, даже с Дереком шутливо боролись, но никогда _так_. Сейчас Стайлзу казалось, что под пальцами живое существо. Ощутив физиологический отклик, он перевернул руку и смело накрыл ладонью мошонку. Дерек вздохнул - Стайлз замер, отлепился вспотевшим лбом от груди и посмотрел в лицо альфы, уже рисуя в воображении красный гневный взгляд. Но Дерек по-прежнему спал, он только немного сменил положение, от чего рука Стайлза соскользнула на бедро. Шалея от своей смелости, во все глаза глядя на Дерека, Стайлз вернул руку, сжал наливающийся, стремительно твердеющий член. От Дерека пахло теплом, им самим, и Стайлз старался не дышать. Он двигал кожу вместе с тканью, натягивая ее на головке, чувствуя, как под пальцами начали вырисовываться вены. Свой собственный член пульсировал в такт сердцу. 

Как бы хотелось точно так же, но осознавая всё и отвечая за свои действия, чтобы взаимно и честно, а не так, стыдно воровать чужое. Член Дерека оголился под резинкой, Стайлз обвел большим пальцем скользкую кожу, надавил подушечкой на отверстие, млея от удовольствия.

Без предупреждения - ни скрыться, ни отпрянуть, ни прикинуться спящим. А о чём он думал, когда полез в трусы к оборотню? Дерек без слов, не открывая глаз, потянул трусы вниз, член как свой лег в ладонь Стайлза, нежной головкой трогая пальцы. "У тебя есть, что предложить, у меня есть, что взять" - Стайлз скрыл лицо в подушке и сжал кулак на горячей коже. Дерек откинул одеяло, Стайлз благодарно повел плечами - еще чуть-чуть, и он бы загорелся снаружи или внутри. Член и яйца уже болели, но он в наказание не трогал себя, только двигал рукой в неумелом ритме, всё еще не веря в происходящее. Дерек накрыл его своей ладонью, сжал, задал правильный ритм и наконец-то низко и протяжно застонал. Стайлза прошило судорогой от этого звука, в голове что-то готово было лопнуть, он вынырнул глотнуть воздуха и был пойман взглядом светлых глаз. Дерек просунул руку ему под шею, чтобы уж точно никуда не делся. Они лежали друг напротив друга, так близко, не разрывая контакта. Стайлз не мог надышаться - воздух в комнате пропах их возбуждением. 

\- Это дурман, да? - он наблюдал, как мечется взгляд Дерека по его лицу: от губ к глазам и обратно.  
\- Думай об этом, - сказал Дерек и съел его. Начал с губ, облизал щеку с царапинами, уши, вернулся за языком, прошелся по подбородку, зубами по горлу, как когда-то обещал. Он целовался и трахал кулак Стайлза, навалившись сверху, одной рукой обхватил голову, второй шарил по боку, сжимая и оттягивая кожу под футболкой.

\- Дерек, Дерек, - стонал Стайлз, пытаясь выпутаться из одежды. - Возьми у меня, - он толкался бедрами, стараясь потереться кожей о кожу, когда наконец-то избавился от трусов. Дерек переплел их пальцы на членах, задвигал быстро, не давая Стайлзу передохнуть. Надо было бы растянуть удовольствие, скорее всего, у Стайлза нечасто случалось такое, но Дерек уже не мог обратно включить разум. Ему хотелось скорее увидеть, как Стайлз кончает, почему-то это стало таким важным сейчас - измотать его по-хорошему, чтобы не было в голове того, чем от него постоянно фонит. 

Тот брыкался, то закидывая на его бедра ноги, то хватался руками за загривок, дергал волосы, весь изнемогал.  
Дерек отстранился, оперевшись на локоть, и любовался Стайлзом в предоргазменной судороге: на зацелованный приоткрытый рот, раздувающиеся ноздри, изогнутую линию бровей, на покрасневшие скулы, замерший, готовый сорваться на крик кадык и натянутые канаты вен - всё было в этом мальчишке прекрасно.   
Стайлз выгнулся, Дерек успел поймать его стон, и в комнате запахло семенем. Для Дерека это было так остро, что он не смог себе отказать и спустился вниз, туда, где на плоском подрагивающем животе, на темной дорожке волос повисли мутные капли - он вылизал часть, пока Стайлз лежал в отключке. Потом сел между его ног, смотря на опадающий член, довел себя до короткого оргазма, скользя кулаком по общей смазке и сперме Стайлза.

Теперь они долго будут пахнуть друг другом. Эта мысль, принося дополнительное удовлетворение, промелькнула в голове Дерека, когда он устраивался рядом со Стайлзом. Стайлз уже спал, горячий, расслабленный, неловко разбросав ноги с белыми пятнами пластырей на коленях. Дерек притянул его к себе, вдыхая запах. Стайлз бормотнул во сне: "Дерек, у меня получилось". "Да уж, у нас получилось", - мысленно усмехнулся Дерек, проваливаясь в сон.


End file.
